detectivesofnightfandomcom-20200216-history
Nagi Zaruha
Nagi is one of the students in Daybrooke International school. Appearance Hair colour: Light Brown Eye colour: Violet Shirt: White shirt, brown vest Skirt: Pink Shoes: Plain shoes ETC: Ribbon and Hairband Personality Naive at times.She can be mean. History Nagi Zaruha was born in Japan and was named by her mother instead of her father since she the youngest in the family.When she was young she was able to see inner probably something to do with her older generations.Her family moves to New Zealand to make a new life. She was an orpan at the age at the age of three.Her parents died on a car accident while leaving her and her brother Lyne and also her aunt,Sally. The first time she met a friend , Mizuda is that she hear him playing a violin in a playground when she was alone playing the swing. She really want to work for her family since Aunt Sally works alone and also a widow.So then she have to act as another person. Since its a normal day... Nagi always love to play darts and kept practising to aim in the straight shot.Mizuda is also an orpan and stays at her house. Aunt Sally has been working hard for the family and Nagi's house is a double floor house She was alone in the bathroom looking at the mirror... but for a sudden .. for eg. the mirror was like a wall thats how really her inside world look like.. The inner switch the positions of the main nagi and taking the territory. And her inner killed Mizuda using the violin fiddle stick that belongs to Mizuda. For a sudden Nagi able to break free from the barrier and now seeing her hands covered with blood and she cry at the corner claiming that she did not do anything wrong.She saw a weird figure that says " it seem weird, i thought i sense a strange spiritual here .. all i see ..'' he sees nagi. And Nagi says that she did killed Mizuda but it was'nt her.'' He just said to her to just call her Satseki.Satseki then ask her to sign a contract since that the only way to create a barrier between her world and her inner.She was told to use a weapon and she uses the katana that was kept from her mother as what her mother said the katana was from ages ago during her ancestors times. Then Satseki let Nagi sign the contract as what it stated. Satseki only covered the barrier about 60% but Nagi might have personalities mixed due to unbalance of her world and her inner. Nagi will able to see others inner if she stare through their eyes.She could let others see inner as well but this might make her conditions worst, if she does that technique her eyes will be glowing but she won't use this technique unless its a urgent situation. She may shows devotion to others and being thoughtful towards them too.She have the ability to control her own actions and feelings while making decisions promptly and definitely in a way. Then she tried if she could achieve a better and peaceful life. She works in a restaurant and been called as ""Fushiro"" there since she crossdresses herself as a bulter. When she was working , there were some who mistaken her as a boy. This is cleary that Nagi is a Bulter from Vialestar, and she does have a talent of martial art. She have to work in this job in order to obtain bigger salary Bur one day ... after going back home in her casual clothings.She sit at her study table if she does that technique her eyes will be glowing but she won't use this technique unless its a urgent situation. She may shows devotion to others and being thoughtful towards them too.She have the ability to control her own actions and feelings while making decisions promptly and definitely in a way. Then she tried if she could achieve a better and peaceful life. She works in a restaurant and been called as ""Fushiro"" there since she crossdresses herself as a bulter. When she was working , there were some who mistaken her as a boy. This is cleary that Nagi is a Bulter from Vialestar, and she does have a talent of martial art. She have to work in this job in order to obtain bigger salary Bur one day ... after going back home in her casual clothings.She sit at her study table and throw most of the letters to the fireplace.But then she sees the letter from the Daybrooke and it seems to be an interesting place to her. Relations Lyne Zaruha Nagi's brother who seems to be working in the company and have no time to spend with nagi. Scarlet Testarossa Her tag buddy that was always seen with her. Nagi and Scarlet always works together in 'solving some matters' in a rough way. With Nagi's katana, Satseki, and Scarlet's divider, they make a 'so-called-badass' duo. When she saw Scarlet, she will do a flying kick at her, which Scarlet often dodges. Always attack with their combo kick and doing high-five at the end. Satseki Rikuto Nagi's katana name Satseki. He was actaully a soul reaper but he does'nt like to speak about it.His necklances was symbolise a soul and nagi become a weider while he become a weapon since he wanted to help out and sees if this brighten himself up Aunt Sally Nagi is Aunt Sally's niece.Aunt Sally name was Hiliaves Anderson. Nagi's father name Zynerl Anderson , he was Hiliaves's older brother but died in accident.Hiliaves is actually rich but single due to mass of work she have to put in order for her family to not to starve. Mizuda Yukou Nagi's childhood friend called Mizuda Yukou.He was pronoun dead in the hospital after he been stabbed by Nagi's inner Facts *Have a katana. *Likes to loitter around the school. *She's dislikes her job which needs her to crossdresses as a boy. *She's immature. *She's flat. *She loves smoothies. Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:UnKnownSummit Category:Student Category:Characters Category:Middle School